Tamaki's Secret
by jmlc
Summary: The Host Club meets the newest student at Ouran Academy. Kila Hana starts attending Ouran Academy at someone's request. With an unknown connection to Tamaki and a hidden agenda, Kila stirs up the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki's Secret

The girl paced the room agitated. _After all the years of being ignored, what purpose is there now? Why have I been called her, _angrily thought the girl. Pulling to a stop next to a desk the woman stared down at a picture. Two people rested inside the frame, one around his mid-forties and the other past her prime. The young woman snorted. _How ridicules! Not even one picture of us_. She twisted away and started to pace again. Her mood was worsening. _What does that old biddy want with me? _The door clicked. The woman paused as the door swung open. An old woman no taller than the girl entered. She moved to the desk, sat and cleared her throat. The young woman turned a hateful glare to the old women.

"Sit down Kila," The old women ordered.

"I'd rather not," replied Kila. Turning her back to the old women, the girl asked "why have you called me here?"

"I have a need for you." Kila spun around.

"You have a need for me. Well guess what old women I could care less!" She paused to take a deep breath. "After all this time you finally have a need for me. Ha! Go screw yourself."

"How dare you talk to me like that!" The two women eyed each other.

"Ha ha like I care." Kila turned toward the door.

"It involves Tamaki." The woman's hand froze on the doorknob. "You'll get to see him again and attend that school."

"I'll really get to see him," Kila asked.

"Yes. Now that I got your attention please have a seat." Kila slowly turned around and walked back to the desk.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in front of Ouran Academy. Kila Hana stared out the window._ So this is the school I'll be attending. Tamaki is there. How long has it been since I last saw him? Six years I think. If I remember correctly, it was summer when I went to France to see him, that's a summer I will never forget._

It was summer vacation and Kila was excited. She was to see her dear Tamaki. The summer really is the only time she was able to see him. He lived in France with his mom while Kila lived in England with her mom. It was hard to go see him even though their countries are close due to money restrictions. When she stepped off the plain Tamaki was waiting for her. Kila grinned from ear to ear. However her happiness was short lived.

"Is this Kila Hana," some man asked over the phone.

"Yes it is. Who's this?"

"Miss I'm sorry to inform you but your mother collapsed the other day. She's stable but will have to stay in the hospital. You are the only contact information we had..." Kila had dropped the phone. Collapsing to the floor, she burst into tears. Tamaki ran to her side. His mother picked up the phone and toke over the conversation. A few hours later, she found herself sitting next to Tamaki's mother heading home.

When they made it to the hospital it was already too late, Kila's mother had passed away. The doctors said she had been struggling with Leukemia for several years. Kila never knew. Her mother had never told her. _Why mother? Why couldn't you tell me? Was I really that unreliable,_ Kila miserably thought as she came back to the present. Sighing she opened the car door.

The day of her mother's funeral that old bitty came to see her. She had said she would take care of everything, the funeral costs, her mother's debut, and Kila's future. However there was a price she had to pay. She was to no longer to see Tamaki or any of the Suohs again. Being only twelve Kila had no choice but to agree to the old woman's deal. It's been six years since then and Kila was able to see Tamaki again._ The old bitty thinks she can still play with me. Fine, I'll go along with her plan for now. _

_

* * *

  
_

From the window on the second floor, Kyoya Ohtori watched a petite girl step out of the car. Even from this distance he could tell who it was. He had only seen pictures of her but there was no mistaking it. She was Kila Hana. He could remember the smile that lit Tamaki's face as he spoke of her. She was from his past when he was still in France. _If I remember right Tamaki had said Kila had just disappeared,_ Kyoya thought as he watched the girl enter the school. But he knew the truth. Tamaki's grandmother had paid for Kila's disappearance. His research had told him that Tamaki's grandmother hated the Hanas for many reasons but one in particular had caught Kyoya's interest. Kila's mother, Abbie Hana had attended the same university as Tamaki's father. She was the reason why his father rebelled at that time. Miss Hana had caused Mrs. Suoh a lot of trouble. However it was unclear if Kila was Tamaki's sister. The investigation was unable to move pass that point.

Turning away from the window Kyoya moved to his computer. Clicking a few keys, he shut off the laptop. Something was about to happen and Kyoya knew he'd have to step in between whatever it maybe and smooth over any problems. With his back to the window he didn't notice the small sempai step out form behind the curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki's Secret

The halls of Ouran Academy were silent as Kila Hana made her way through them, not because they were empty, because Kila stood out. With her bright red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and commoner clothes it was obvious she didn't belong. Kila ignored their stares. She had a reason to be here and she wasn't going to turn away now. She paused in front of a slightly open door. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open and entered the music room. A burst of laughter brought her to a stop. Peering around Kila took in the sight that meet her eyes. The room was full of girls. At least three to each boy and there were only seven boys. A cretin petite and big-eyed boy caught her attention.

"Hmm," Kila said narrowing her eyes. She studied the boy. _Something's off about him_, she thought. A squeal from the right brought her attention to a blond. A smile grew upon her lips. Squaring her shoulders, she marched forward. She came to a stop behind Tamaki. Reaching her arms out, she raped them around Tamaki's neck. "Hello Tamaki. It's been a long time."

Tamaki froze. His eyes widened, mouth dropped. The teacup in his hand lightly shook. He has heard this voice before. _Can it be,_ he thought. He slowly lowered his head to the back of the chair and looked up at a familiar face. _Kila. _Tamaki blinked several times before jumping out of the chair. He swung around and gaped at Kila.

"Kila," he breathed. Kila smiled as she nodded her head. "Kila!" Tamaki lunched himself at her. He pulled her into a hug and flung her around laughing.

"Tama…ki…I can't…breath," Kila struggled to say. He quickly released her. She bent over to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she straightened. Tamaki watched her with this goofy expression. Kila walked toward him. She lightly laid her hand against his cheek. "I've missed you Tamaki." Her eyes were filled with love as she watched him.

"As have I," Tamaki replied laying his hand against hers. A cough to the side brought the two of them around to face the others. The room was silent. All eyes were on them.

"Tamaki, care to introduce your friend," Kyoya Ohtori said. Kila turned to the tall boy in glasses. _That old bitty warned me about him_.

'_Kila watch out for Kyoya Ohtori. If someone were to catch you, it would be him. He's cleaver so be careful,'_ she recalled. Taking a couple steps forward, Kila approached Kyoya.

"I'm Kila Hana, pleased to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Kyoya Ohtori, Hana-san," he replied taking her hand. The two of them stared into each other's eyes, measuring each other up.

"Pleas just call me Kila."

"Alright, Kila-san." Kyoya released her hand and stepped back. He tuned to the other members of the Host Club. "These two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," he gestured to two identical red heads. "The one over there glaring at you is Haruhi Fujioka." Kila turned to the oddly suspicious boy. _Ehh… _She smiled at him. Haruhi's glare deepened. Kila chuckled.

"Hello," said a smaller boy. Kila looked down at him. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey." Kila stared down at the boy. _C…cute. _"This is Takashi Morinozuka," Honey said gesturing to a taller boy behind him. "You can call him Mori."

"Tell me how is it you are able to be here…Kila-san," Kyoya asked. Kila returned her gaze to his stern eyes. A small smile dawned her lips.

"Determination, patience, and luck," she replied evenly.

"Kila," Tamaki whined. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Who is she," Kaoru asked.

"A friend from Tamaki's past." They watched as Tamaki swirled her around again. Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

"You don't seem happy about this sempi," Haruhi stated.

"Something doesn't feel right." The four members walked toward the gathering crowed, leaving the two sempis alone.

"Takashi let's keep what we saw a secret for a little longer," Honey quietly said.

"Yea."

* * *

"Yes that's right. I want to know everything… Kila Hana. H.A.N.A. Got that…Good. Don't leave anything out… Right." Kyoya clicked his phone closed. _Che, what is she up to?_ Her appearance is too odd to go unnoticed. If his previous investigations were right and Tamaki's grandmother had paid for her disappearance how is it she's here now? Why is she here now? "What are you up to, old woman?"

* * *

"Well?" Kila sat across from the old women who held her life in those wrinkled hands. She looked at her evenly.

"I'm in. I was easily accepted." The older woman smiled.

"No complications?"

"None I foresee." That's a lie. Kila can see a coming problem. The old woman was right; Kyoya Ohtori was a clever man. He saw through her. Knew her appearance was suspicious.

"Good. You may leave."

"My pleasure." Kila stood and exited the room. _However, the old woman doesn't need to know that._ She grinned to herself. _Kyoya Ohtori how may I use you?_


	3. Chapter 3

Tamaki's Secret

The grounds of Ouran Academy were empty. Students were tucked away in their classrooms, well all except one particular third year. Kila exited the school and headed down a small path. Her destination was a secluded area behind the academy. She wanted privacy; no, she needed it. Her job was simple, shut down the Host Club. She detested it. Kila didn't like the idea of hurting Tamaki but for what she aimed for it was the only way._ I will make her acknowledge him!_ She toke a sharp turn to the right and entered a dark shady patch hidden behind the caretakers shed. Two men in a different school uniform rested against the wall. As Kila came into view, one of them pushed away from the wall and glared at her.

"Your late."

"Forgive me. It's a lot harder to get excused from class then you would think. I had to fake a headache." Kila pushed a lock of hair out of her face as she came to a stop. The two men glared at her.

"Why have you called us here," the one who spoke before asked.

"Do you not remember the conversation we had over the phone?" She paused to look at the two in turn. Sighing she continued. "I have a job for you."

"What makes you think we would want any job you have to offer?" Kila grinned.

"I heard that the two of you are in need of cash…fast, also that you have some kind of need to get back at the Ouran Host Club… Did I hear wrong," Kila asked tilting her head to the side. The boy still leaning against the wall averted his eyes. The other one's glare deepened. "I didn't think so."

"What sort of job are we talking about here?"

"It should be simple enough. What I need you to do is cause an already hurt reputation to go even more…sour." The two boys looked at her in confusion.

"Meaning?" Kila smirked.

"The Hitachiin twins are the easiest targets to worsen a reputation. The two of you are the right height and from the back, you resemble them quite well. All you need to do is get caught doing something and be sure to keep your faces hidden."

"What exactly will we be doing," the boy from the wall asked. Kila dug in to a bag hanging from her shoulder. Pulling out a black folder, she tossed it to the nearest one.

"All instructions are in there. You'll find maps of the school as well. The red lines will show you the easiest routes through the school. The blue lines are where the students seem to hang out the most." She then tossed a brown paper bag to each. "Those are the uniforms. You'll need to look like a student to pull this off."

"And payment?"

"Payment will be delivered once the job is done."

"How much?"

"That depends on how well the deed is accomplished." The two boys studied her.

"Fine but tell us something, why are you so determined to take down the Host Club?" This time Kila was the one to avert her eyes.

"Let's just say it's a step closer to my goal." A bell chimed over head. "Be here around noon. The classroom should be empty by then." Kila turned around and made her way back up the path leaving the two glaring boys in her wake.

"Yes, I just received the file… I understand. Thank you for your hard work." Kyoya clicked his phone closed. He sat in his room. Books and paper were scattered around him. He stared down at his computer. "Hmm…" He clicked a couple buttons another report popped up. "What do we have here?" A grin spread across his face. "Gottcha."

The next day Kyoya had a rather fun job to do. He found something quite interesting out and he means to use it. He will get to the bottom for the reason of Kila Hana's appearance. He strolled through the third year hall. Coming to a stop in front of his destination, Kyoya looked about the classroom. His pray sat at the far end of the room, gazing out the window. Her expression was pained. Narrowing his eyes Kyoya marched into the room and right up to Kila. She ignored him. He cleared his throat. She turned to him.

"I would like to talk to you," Kyoya stated.

"I'm busy," she flatly replied turning back to the window. Kyoya clenched his teeth.

"Is that so," he said gritting his teeth.

"Yes." Kila was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I think you'll want to spare a couple of minutes for this." Kyoya laid a folder on her desk. Kila looked down at it, opened the cover and closed her eyes. She turned a glare to Kyoya. He turned on his heels and left the room. Kila followed. They walked down the hall until they found an empty room. With the door tightly closed behind her Kila turned to Kyoya.

"What is it you want?"

"An explanation."

"I think it's pretty self explanatory."

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you care?"

"You are involving Tamaki, I cannot let that pass unnoticed." Kila sighed.

"I'm here because of Tamaki, nothing more than that." Kyoya narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _That can't be it. Something is up,_ Kyoya thought as he studied her.

"How did you mange to convince Tamaki's grandmother." Kila chuckled. Crossing her arms she stared at him.

"You've done your homework Kyoya-kun." The door was suddenly pulled open. The two turned to find a small blond standing in the doorway.

"Kyo-chan we have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"It's the twins. Somethings happened and they're in big trouble." Kyoya rushed past Kila. The two men fled down the hall leaving Kila alone. She grinned to herself before following the others.

The first years were in an uproar. One of the classrooms was trashed. Desks were toppled, paper ripped and thrown about. Even the student's belongings were scattered about. Students picked through the debris looking for their things. Haruhi Fujioka stood in the middle of the room, stunned. _It's not possible_, she thought.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said approaching her. Honey and Kila followed him.

"Sempi," she quietly greeted. The three new comers surveyed the room.

"What happen," asked Kyoya.

"It's horrible. Hikaru and Kaoru are being blamed for this."

"Why?"

"They said there was a witness."

"A witness?"

"Yes. The witness said they had seen the twins exit the classroom just before it was discovered. Kyoya I know the twins didn't do this."

"How can you be so sure? Were you with them the whole time," Kila asked, earning a hateful glare from Haruhi.

"No I wasn't but I know them. They wouldn't do this."

"Their track record would say otherwise. Besides what proof do you have?" Haruhi's glare deepened. "You don't have any, do you? Without proof there will be no way to prove their innocence."

"She's right," Kyoya agreed. "What we need to do is find the real culprit."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kyoya smirked as he met Kila's eyes.

"Don't worry Kila. I have a plan." The two of them eyed each other. Haruhi and Honey looked at each other in confusion.

A knock on the window brought everyone's attention around. Two gentlemen stood on the other side starring in to the room. They looked directly at the small group huddled in the middle. Kyoya narrowed his at the two men. _Something is odd about them_, he suspiciously thought. He looked sideways at Kila. She glared at the boys. Kyoya looked between them. It appeared that Kila and one of the boys were having a silent conversation. Sighing she broke eye contact.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have some class work I need to return too." She spun on her heels and marched out of the classroom. Kyoya watched her exit the room before turning back to the window. The two gentlemen had disappeared.


End file.
